There have been many types of inventions relating to trailer and vehicle backup assist methods and equipment. Backup assist methods seek to warn drivers of obstacles when maneuvering a trailer or vehicle in a reverse path. However none of the backup assist methods warn drivers of potential collisions or damage to a trailer being towed behind a vehicle moving in a forward direction. There is a need to assist drivers towing trailers in a forward direction, particularly when maneuvering corners during turns where there is potential for the front of the trailer, trailer wheels or the rear-half of the vehicle to strike an object or curb.
Backup assist methods also help to assist drivers of vehicles when reversing their vehicle in order to warn the drivers of potential hazards. One example is a backup camera with sensors that provide audio warnings when the rear of the vehicle is in danger of colliding with an object. However for vehicles with longer wheelbases, like full-size pickup trucks and sport utility vehicles, there is often a potential for such vehicles to strike an object such as a curb when moving in a forward direction around a turn. There is a need to assist drivers of vehicles moving in a forward direction when maneuvering around corners.
The present invention seeks to address the need for providing warnings to drivers of forward moving vehicles and vehicles towing trailers when turning a corner in a manner that is considered “too sharp” or “too tight” for the turn or corner meaning that the forward moving path of the vehicle or trailer will strike an object or curb during a turn.